Game Changer
by dog with a blog
Summary: Sasuke was content with his life, he didn't need or want any distractions. This was before he bumped into a spunky pink haired fairy on wheels. Sakura was going to follow her dream and become the best doctor this city had ever seen. She had no idea she would run into a spiky-haired ice cube that just might change everything. sasusaku, shikaino, naruhina, nejiten, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all this is my first Naruto fic so pls be gentle lmao I tried my best, anyways this will (for the most part) be told through the pov of Sakura, and will be mainly sasusaku, but I will also be incorporating the other pairings listed in the summary as well. Anyways without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura groaned at the persistent noise coming from her nightstand. She thrusted her pillow onto her head at a lame attempt to block out the chiming noise when she realized that it was coming from her phone. With a dramatic sigh, she turned over towards the source of the rude interruption. Sakura lazily grabbed for the device and squinted her tired eyes open to see just who had the nerve to interrupt her much needed beauty rest. Once she recognized the caller ID she sighed and swiped right.

"What the hell do you want pig", Sakura grumbled into her phone, as she rolled her emerald eyes as high as humanly possible. Sure, Ino was technically her best friend, but boy did Sakura hate her guts right now.

"Jeez somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, what's the matter billboard brow are you constipated?", Ino giggled into the phone. Sakura huffed as she pulled off her blankets and stumbled to her bathroom.

"Ino you fat pig, you know damn well how late I was up last night working on our history project, now get to the point or I'm hanging up", Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes and let out a dramatic yawn in the hopes that Ino would finally get the picture and leave her alone for Kami's sake.

Ino let out yet another chirpy giggle, "Calm down forehead, I was actually just calling to warn you that I'll be there to pick you up in 10, you remember my friend Shikamaru right? The one who I'm practically forced to be friends with since our parents are like in love with each other or something?", Sakura snorted as Ino continued with her rant," Well the douche happens to have quite a few hot friends so I guess he really is good for something other than annoying the shit out of me…" Ino trailed off for a moment. Sakura smirked, Ino can was such a damn liar. As if it had never paused, Ino's incessant mouth sprang right back into action, "Anyways I made plans for us, along with Tenten and Hinata, to meet up with Shika and his attractive man friends on the boardwalk at the beach today, so wear something cute! I mean it Sakura!". Sakura rolled her eyes, it's not like she tries not to look cute, she just hasn't had the time to put in any effort lately.

With her time spent interning at Konoha hospital, and her senior classes, along with applying to University, Sakura's time had been all but used up. Today being Sunday, she actually had the rare treat of having the day off. Ino continued, "Anyways, I'm almost there so you better be ready!", Sakura's phone sounded off those 3 iconic beeps to notify her that Ino, the rude chatterbox, had hung up without even letting Sakura get a word in to protest.

Sakura preferred to spend what few days she had off peacefully in her room reading a book, or watching a baseball game with her dad. She had no desire to get herself all dolled up just to go see some lame-ass high school boys. Sure, Sakura might not mind a boyfriend at some point, she might even want to get married someday, but right now she was completely immersed in her studies and her work at the hospital. She didn't have time for silly boys; she had goals to reach, stars to shoot for, and dreams in need of becoming a reality. _Whatever_ , she thought, _a day with her best friends might be a good thing for_ _me_. _A little socialization never hurt anybody_.

And with that, Sakura glanced into her bathroom mirror to assess the situation at hand, if she wanted to be ready by the time Ino arrived, she would have to hurry. Thank god the bubbly blonde was always at least 10 minutes late.

As soon as Sakura saw her reflection she grimaced. _Yikes_ , she thought, _I really could've used that beauty sleep_. Sakura's beer bottle green eyes were rimmed with dark circles due to lack of sleep. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _I look like a damn meth addict._ She quickly grabbed her eye-concealer from her bathroom drawer and dabbed it onto the bags under her eyes. After blending, the circles finally transformed into her typically ivory skin. While she was at it, she added a light coating of mascara to her already lengthy lashes. Even though she wasn't interested in any of them, she didn't necessarily want to meet the guys looking like a complete rat.

Next she moved on to her hair, it currently sat atop her head in a messy bun. She slowly unraveled it and combed it down to reveal what she was working with.

Her typically shoulder length rosey pink hair was now hovering slightly above her shoulders in a mess of kinky curls, to any other human being her hair in this style would appear to be absolutely adorable, gorgeous even, almost fairy like. But to Sakura, it made her look like Bobo the clown. She let out a cry of frustration from her plump peach lips, as she tied her hair back up in a gesture of defeat. She stomped out of her bathroom and retreated back into her bedroom to search for something to wear.

After a solid 2 minutes of questioning what would be considered "cute", to her very judgmental blonde best friend, she decided on slipping on an old sublime t-shirt and some high waisted shorts.

While writing a note for her still sleeping parents, she heard a honk coming from her driveway. "Shit", she mumbled to herself, as she grabbed her backpack and the nearest shoes she could find (which happened to be an old white pair of chucks), and ran out the door.

As she approached Ino's obnoxious purple convertible, she glanced at her friend. Her insanely long, bleach blonde hair was slicked back into her signature high ponytail with her bangs pulled out and covering her right eye. It looked great on her, but Ino had a way of pulling almost any and every hairstyle off regardless. Her outfit consisted of a bright purple(of course it would be purple) halter top, that didn't quite meet the top of her denim jean skirt. Sakura admired her friend for her way of making any ensemble look like a runway ready look, although her friend did make her feel a little homely looking in comparison. As the pinkette hopped into the car, Ino lowered her Ray-Bans to give her a once-over. After doing so Ino slid her glasses back op the bridge of her slender nose, and began pulling out of the driveway.

Once they were speeding down Sakura's street and well on their way to Hinata's estate Ino opened her pouty rose lips to speak, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, did you even try with today's ensemble?"

Sakura snorted, "Whatever pig, I got out of the house on time didn't I?" Ino giggled, "Don't worry about it billboard brow, I'll fix you up before we meet up with the guys", the blonde proclaimed, as she lowered her shades yet again to show her friend a wink of her baby blue eye, and a devious grin.

 **pls pls pls review any comments and suggestions are welcome!**


	2. fairy on wheels

Sakura stepped out of Ino's car completely transformed. Honestly, she felt kinda self conscious. Her bangs were now being held back by a red ribbon that was tied at the top of her head. Ino had replaced Sakura's frumpy t-shirt with a pink tank top she had borrowed from Tenten when they picked her up. Sakura kept attempting to pull the bottom of the skimpy shirt down to meet the top of her distressed high waisted shorts.

"Forehead quit fidgeting, you look hot", Ino rolled her eyes at her annoyingly modest best friend.

Tenten hopped out of the car, "Yeah Sakura your hair looks adorable!", she adjusted her signature

space buns as she glanced at her own outfit in the window of the car parked next to Ino's. Tenten's childlike-overalls were paired with a red and white striped cropped t-shirt and black combat boots.

Sakura had always thought that Tenten's childish hairstyle and outfits always looked really great on her, only Tenten could make such immature concepts look completely mature and at the same time, extremely cute.

"Y-yeah Sakura-chan I think you look really pretty", Hinata smiled at the pinkette with what seemed like all the sincerity in the world. She tucked a blue-black strand of hair behind her ear as she bent over to tie the laces of her white Keds. Hinata looked slightly more modest than the other girls in her mid-thigh length floral skirt and sweater combination, but she looked just as great.

Sakura beamed, she loved her friends."Yes yes, you're very pretty, now let's get going we have things to do people to see", Ino exclaimed, as she begin linking her arm with Sakura on her left and Tenten on her right, while Sakura linked an arm with Hinata.

Now that the ladies had gotten in formation, they were ready to attack the day, "Hey pig how the hell did you get Shikamaru to agree to this arrangement anyway"? Sakura smirked, she already knew the answer but she loved seeing the blonde squirm over her guy "friend".

Ino blushed, "Weeeell…"

* * *

The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi families had always been close. They had produced countless generations of best friends throughout the years. The newest generation being Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Their fathers had all been extremely close due to being assigned on the same police squad, same for their fathers and their fathers fathers and so on. So naturally it was expected that their offspring have the same relationship.

For the most part this was true for Shikamaru Ino and Choji, but their dynamic wasn't exactly the same as the generations before them. This is most likely because Ino, was a girl. How might that be an issue you might ask? Well it wasn't 't for Shikamaru and Choji's friendship, or Choji and Ino's friendship for that matter. But that can't exactly be said for that of Shikamaru and Ino's relationship.

* * *

The Yamanakas and Akamichis were over at the Nara's for their weekly dinner night and Ino and Shikamaru had resided to Shikamaru's room while the adults continued to drink downstairs. Choji had left early that night, his excuse had something to do with a ramen sale at the grocery store(?)

Shikamaru's attention was focused on his flat screen as he shot zombies with his PlayStation controller.

Ino had been flouncing around his room in her little white sundress, snooping around his stuff (even though she already knew every inch of his room due to the countless times she had been in there).

She had been spinning around in his desk chair when she suddenly came to an abrupt stop, "Shika-kun"

"Shit", Shikamaru grunted at his video game before responding to Ino, "what?" He still had yet to take his eyes off the screen.

"We should hangout"

"Isn't that what we're doing rn?", he mumbled as he frantically began hitting buttons on his controller.

She rolled her baby blue eyes, "No silly I mean for real".

He smirked, "Like a date?", he glanced at her and caught a glimpse of her cheeks turning a shade of light pink.

"N-no not a date what's wrong with you..", she stuttered as she tried to regain her composure. At the same time she made her way over to the center of the room to sit next to her spiky-haired best friend.

"Annoying woman", Shikamaru muttered under his breath, as he started another round.

"I mean like with your friends".

"...What friends"

 _Stupid bastard,_ Ino thought, as she waltzed over to where Shikamaru was seated on the floor, "You only have one group of friends douche", she said as she sat down beside him.

"Doesn't ring a bell", Shikamaru continued to give Ino a hard time, all the while his eyes never left the tv screen.

"I mean like hinata's cousin and you know.. the hot friends", Shikamaru stopped playing for a moment to turn and glance at her, for some reason the fact that Ino called his friends hot bothered him. A lot. Regardless, Shikamaru turned back to his video games, not wanting Ino to know her comment affected him. His voice became monotone, "Oh those friends".

"Yes asshole the only friends you have"

There was no way in hell Shikamaru was going to let Ino around those horndog friends of his, "No."

"What?", Ino questioned Shikamaru, she knew he could be a real dick sometimes, but she wasn't used to being told no, especially not by him. _Oh well_ , she thought, _I guess I'll just have to convince him otherwise…_

Ino smirked, she knew just how to get her way, "Oh c'mon it'll be fun I'll bring my friends you bring yours we'll have a blast!", she batted her long eyelashes at him, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He turned his head, ever so slightly, to glance at her. _Shit she's really going to give me a hard time, troublesome woman._ He went back to his video games with a slight tint of pink invading his cheeks, "Not interested.. too troublesome".

 _Man he's making this difficult._ She lifted her head off his shoulder to glare at the lazy bastard, "Shika-kun !"  
He let his eyes wandered to her for a brief moment, he hated it when she was mad at him, "Why do you want to hang out with them so badly".

Ino smirked, "Well you know your dark haired friend? The extremely hot one?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru were friends, but he'll be damned if he let her anywhere near that playboy. Not because he liked Ino or anything, of course not, he just didn't want to hear her crying and whining once he broke her heart. Yeah, that's it, he doesn't care if she got upset or anything; it's just that seeing her cry was such a damn drag. "The uchiha bastard? Don't even think about it."

Now Ino was pissed, "You're not my dad you can't order me around."

Shikamaru's lips turned up into the slightest hint of a smile, she was kinda cute when she was angry. Wait no, what was he thinking? She's not cute! She's troublesome and annoying, yeah that's definitely what he meant, "Aren't you the one asking me for a favor?"

Ino sighed, "Okay fine I won't talk to him.. listen you know hinata has had a huge crush on your blonde friend (the obnoxious one) forever now and I'm just... trying to help her out.. I'm doing the right thing!"

Shikamaru was slowly breaking down, "The right thing huh..", he still would rather die than let Ino and her little friends hang out with them, but saying no to her was just so god damned troublesome.

She was so close, and she knew just what to do to finish him off. She crawled ontop of him so that she was straddling his lap, giving him no choice but to give her his full undivided attention. Once his game controller had dropped out of his hand and his cheeks had turned bright red, she knew she had him in the palm of her hand. He was trying his best to resist her and go back to his game, but with her soft thighs gently grasping his lap, he just couldn't turn away. She prepared herself for the round ending kill, and did her best puppy face impression, "Please Shika-kun?"

His eyes were glued to hers, "Shit", he whispered.

She pursed and pouted her rose colored lips and batted her eyelashes, "Please please please?"

He grunted, "Fuck", she had him in a trance.

Slowly, she moved her face closer to his, until they were inches apart, and he could feel her minty breath against his lips, "Pleaaaasseee?"

He was done for, "Fine... troublesome woman.. such a damn tease", he rolled his eyes as he gently pushed her off of him and made his way downstairs. If he had let that go on any longer he might have needed a cold shower for fuck's sake.

Her face lit up, she had gotten what she wanted, yet again. _The girls are going to be ecstatic_ , she thought. She did a little victory dance in celebration of her epic win, before chasing after Shikamaru, "Shika-kun wait up!", she giggled, as she chased after him down the stairs.

* * *

Ino hesitated before answering Sakura's question, "I um… told him I'd do his chores for him…", Sakura smirked, Ino was so in denial. After blushing, the blonde then regained her composure, "Anyways! Shika said that they were going to be late so we have to entertain ourselves for a little while…"

Tenten took this as her cue to give a suggestion, "Hey let's go roller-skating! I know a guy at the rental place at the end of the boardwalk and he'll totally let us rent some out for free!", Tenten was always a sporty girl so her activity suggestions were usually pretty athletic.

Hinata spoke up, "I think that's a g-great idea Tenten", Sakura couldn't help but disagree. She had never learned how to skate, and she didn't really feel like making a fool of herself. She didn't want to be a pain though so she went along with her her friends, hoping that nobody would notice her obvious inexperience.

* * *

The boardwalk was filled with all sorts of activities: rides, games, food vendors, you name it. It was also extremely crowded with people, so as Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura cruised down the boardwalk in their roller skates there were plenty of people watching. I mean, who wouldn't take a moment to glance at 4 beautiful giggling girls as they twirled around in their cute little outfits and roller skates. Needless to say, Sakura was embarrassed. She was trying her best not to show just how much she sucked at skating, but it was just so damn hard.

Sakura kept falling behind from the group because of her constant attempts to find something to hold onto in order not to fall, "Try and keep up billboard brow I'm getting bored of constantly waiting for you!", Ino giggled as she spun around, her bright blonde ponytail bouncing.

"Very funny pig", Sakura growled. She was falling way behind, so she decided to try and speed up. She pushed off the railing she was holding onto and did her best not to fall. She was almost caught up to her friends, and was feeling fairly confident in her new-found skating skills, when her legs started to wobble. She was headed straight towards a group of boys about her age, _hey is that shikama-_

SMACK

Sakura had just bumped into something hard, and was suddenly spiraling to the ground. _Shit,_ she thought, _I'm so going to kick Ino's ass for this Shannarooo!_ She braced herself for impact as she squeezed her eyes shut, but the pain of her ass hitting the ground never came. Someone had grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back up. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to look upon her savior, and was stunned. Typically Sakura never really went boy crazy, she was always so focused on her studies to notice guys. But this guy, was a game changer. He was, dare she say it, the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. No, the most beautiful human she had ever seen.

He had raven black hair that framed his face and spiked up in the back, giving him an effortless look, while at the same time he looked very put together? The sun seemed to glisten off of his ivory clear skin. The arm that was holding her up was clad in a navy blue tshirt that showed off how muscular it was. The hand that was wrapped around her own slender arm, somehow made her skin tingle with warmth. She didn't even know this boy and she was already obsessed. Sakura thought she heard someone calling her name, Ino maybe? But it was too late, she was already in a trance. As she was staring into his onyx eyes that seemed to peer into her soul, she realized that he was staring daggers at her, _uh oh, he does not seem happy_.

* * *

Sasuke was just standing there, minding his own damn business, when something… annoying happened. He felt something smack into his backside, something small and soft. His reflexes kicked in and he whipped around to grab a petite and slender arm that was extremely soft, he looked down to see who it belonged to, it appeared to be… a girl. As soon as she opened her bright green eyes, he was under her spell. Her lashes framed those beer bottle eyes so perfectly it frustrated him. Her shimmering skin and chubby cheeks were surrounded by a mess of pale pink curls that were held back by a red ribbon. Her lips were cherry and effortlessly pouty.

Sasuke heard a girl's voice from behind him, "Sakura what have you gotten yourself into this time?", the pink-haired girl… Sakura, seemed to ignore whoever was talking to her. She had yet to take her eyes off of him. Her name was fitting, she looked like a cherry blossom. She actually seemed to be the exact personification of spring itself, like… a fairy. Sasuke didn't even know this girl and he was already whipped. It was so… annoying.

Sasuke had a talent for breaking hearts. He didn't do it on purpose, he just was never really interested in many girls. All of the girls he had been with had been pretty, he knew that much, but he was never really attached to them. But this girl, this girl was… dare he say it… different? He had just now seen her and she already made him feel lighter. It was so damn annoying. There was no way he was going to let this stupid girl get the best of him, he was an Uchiha for fuck's sake.

All of a sudden her cherry lips began moving, "I-I'm sorry I ju-"

* * *

The dark haired boy didn't let her finish, "Watch where you're going", he scoffed.

 _Oh hell no,_ Sakura took back everything she thought before about this infuriatingly rude asshole, she pushed his hand off her, "Listen douche-pants I tried to apologize but apparently you're too much of a stuck up asshole to even let me fini-"

He interrupted her again, "Douchepants? What the fuck does that even mean?"

Sakura's cheeks changed to a shade of bright red, but this time it was from anger, she was about to go off on this pompous asshat when another voice entered the scene, "Woah you made the teme talk you must be really talented!", at the sound of the loud voice Sakura broke her glaring death match with the frustratingly beautiful boy to address this new character.

She found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of what seemed to be the most bright and energetic guy she had ever seen, his yellow hair seemed to match his personality perfect. Wait, this kinda looked like the boy Hinata had a crush on… could it be?

The boy spoke up again, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet ya! Sorry about the grump Sasuke over here, he means well I promise!", Sakura smiled at the boy, this was the boy Hinata was obsessed with, he seemed really like-able.

"Shut-up dobe-", the guy who was allegedly named Sasuke grunted, he had more to say, but Sakura didn't let him finish. _Serves him right,_ she thought.

"I'm Sakura Haruno", she beamed at the boy named Naruto, "it's really nice to meet you!".

* * *

 **Pls pls pls review comments and suggestions are welcome:)!**


End file.
